


Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Howling Commandos - Freeform, Painting, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets to know Clint's hidden talent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

One day Steve goes to Clint's room to talk to him.  
He noticed that Clint wasn't there, but some painting equipment.  
Steve didn't know Clint could draw.  
Its a drawing of his old team, The Howling Commandos.  
Steve takes in the painting, the details.  
Its for you, a voice says, Its for you.  
Steve turns and sees Clint there.  
Clint says, It was actually your birthday gift. But you can have it in advance.  
Steve abruptly hugs Clint and says, Thanks  
Clint returns the hug, Cap don't forget, we are your team too.  
Steve nods and smiles.  
2 days later Clint has a new painting sitting on his bed.  
Its the painting of the Avengers.  
Below it is a scrawl, From Steve.


End file.
